El cielo y su caballero
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Cuando murió no creyó que su vida iniciaría de nuevo, ahora siendo el gemelo menor de un Tsuna destinado a ser el décimo líder de una familia mafiosa, Kiryuu Zero hará lo que hace mejor. Proteger.
1. Chapter 1

**Una vez más un nuevo Fic!**

 **Ni uno solo de los personajes me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestado para mi historia.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Kiryuu Zero murió sin remordimientos y haciendo el deber por el cual nació.

Protegiendo a los humanos.

Cuando cerró los ojos había pensado que sería el final que su destino era ya sea irse al infierno, por el pecado de matar a su hermano menor o mantenerse flotando en el vació de oscuridad que era la nada.

No había esperado siendo aturdido por una intensa luz, un llanto tronando de sus propios pulmones y luego ver a una amable mujer de ojos claros míralo con adoración. Había pensado que la muerte era el final, él no era religioso ni mucho menos, tampoco creía en "la otra vida" su concepto de la muerte era una negrura sin fin, donde seria atormentado por los errores que cometió.

No pensó que se vería a si mismo gritando a todo pulmón en un llanto desgarrador.

O que sería sostenido por un adulto en bata blanca.

No esperaba escuchar las conversaciones frenéticas a su alrededor.

—No puedo creer que eran dos ¡No los vimos en absoluto!

—Mis bebés…

—Nana-san hizo un buen trabajo ¡Sus hijos están sanos!

—Doctor esto es…

—Esto es muy inusual…

Y mientras la sala de parto se llenaba del grito de dos infantes y los murmullos de enfermeras la ahora madre Nana Sawada solo tenía ojos para sus pequeños bebes lindos. Tan cansada como estaba ella aún tenía la energía suficiente como para sorprenderse cuando miro al gemelo menor por unos míseros 10 minutos.

" _Eso era…¿Cabello blanco?"_

Ella estaba muy confundida ¿Cómo su hijo tenía tal tonalidad de cabello? Su otro niño que aún se agitaba con nerviosismo tenía una pequeña mata de cabello claro muy similar al suyo propio pero el del menor…

" _Bueno…."_

Ella sonrió sus bebes, ambos eran hermoso y si eran diferentes ¿A quién le importaba? Eran suyos y la nueva madre ya los amaba, los amaba con todo su corazón.

 _Sus pequeños gemelos._

000

Cuando Iemitsu miro a sus dos hijos (aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener hijos gemelos) no pudo evitar estar aún sorprendido por las claras diferencias entre ellos. Y eso que apenas y tenían unas semanas de nacidos solamente.

A pesar de que ambos bebes eran completamente diferentes, ambos eran sus hijos llevaban su sangre y los cuidaría con todo lo que tenía, y siendo el líder del CEDEF tenía muchos recursos. Sus ojos dorados vieron a los bebes en su cuna, hace tiempo que habían salido del hospital y al estar solo esperando un niño aun no le conseguían la otra cuna al bebe menor.

Pero parecía que no importaban.

—Ustedes son tan adorables…

Ambos bebes se habían acercado juntos, sus manitas unidas y solo eran la cosa más linda que él había visto. Era una suerte que no tuvieron una niña o ya se podía ver a sí mismo como un fanboy y como un padre sobreprotector celoso.

Aun así…

De la nada él comenzó a sacar fotografías de sus pequeños, tenía intención de documentar cada cosa que hicieran, para luego avergonzarlos cuando sean mayores ¡Su plan era perfecto! Así que mientras Nana descansaba en su habitación Sawada Iemitsu cuidaba a sus pequeños y les tomaba fotografías a diestra y siniestra.

000

Zero miro al hombre con una cámara, luego su mirada fue al del otro bebé en la cuna a su lado. _Su hermano…_ ¿Y no era eso chocante? Él no había esperado volver a nacer ¿O era reencarnarse? No sabía que nombre ponerle a la situación en la que estaba.

¿Qué se supone debía hacer ahora?

¿Por qué había vuelto a nacer?

Había sido confundido en un principio ante estas nuevas sensaciones, ser un bebé y todo hacía que cada cosa sea aún más grande en su mente de infante ¿Por qué si volvió a nacer sus recuerdos y personalidad habían quedado intactas?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

Y no solo eso, las diferencias entre esta nueva vida y la anterior eran abismales, en primera sus padres no eran cazadores (ni siquiera sabía si en este lugar existan vampiros) y si bien había nacido como un gemelo de nuevo, esta vez parece que él fue el menor de los hermanos.

¿No era eso irónico?

Lo más extraño seria también que su gemelo no se parecía en nada a él, lo que hace que cualquier pensamiento de Ichiru sea descartado. Su primer gemelo no estaba en este lugar…

Y lo más importante…

Era humano…un humano de nuevo.

Zero estaba…en una perdida en que sentir, había deseado tantos años su humanidad desde aquella maldita noche, se había odiado a si mismo siendo vampiro, el dolor de la sed de sangre la tortura de las pesadillas y un incierto futuro.

Todo eso había sido odiado con pasión por él.

Y ahora era humano una vez más, su deseo más profundo entregado a él de una forma tan extraña y sorpresiva.

Todo era tan extraño.

Un bostezo salió de sus labios.

Siendo un bebé dormía mucho, pero era normal suponía, tal vez debía seguir el ejemplo de su hermano s _u hermano mayor_ y dormir unas horas más. Después de todo es lo único que podía hacer por el momento, tal vez cuando este cuerpo sea más grande él sepa cómo afrontar esta situación.

Por ahora…

Seguiría siendo un bebé, mientras meditaba su situación, además no sabía nada de este nuevo lugar, si bien no era un estratega como Kuran él era inteligente, planearía que hacer con calma y paciencia.

Y quien sabe…él pensó mientras su cuerpo se relajaba en el sueño…quizás este mundo no sea tan malo…

Si en este lugar no había vampiros y él era humano quizás podría tener una vida tranquila, quizás por eso había vuelto a nacer, para poder tener al fin una vida feliz y tranquila, la vida que se le negó cuando era Kiryuu Zero.

Quizás esto no sería tan malo…

 _Quizás…_

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 **Que les parece? He estado pensando esta idea que no me dejo tranquila hasta que la publique. Con Tsuna siendo hermano mayor y Zero siendo Zero las cosas serán un poco diferentes cuando Reborn llegue! O tal vez no tanto :3**

 **Emparejamientos** **! Si tienen alguna pareja que les gustaría ver díganmelo! Con quien emparejo a Tsuna y a Zero? Decisiones, decisiones!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertire que este cap contine una gran ternura y no me hago responsable luego XD**

 **Por lo demás espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por el abismal esfuerzo físico que realizaba, ojos ámbar fijo en una mirada de pura determinación, casi lo lograba, un poco más, solo un poco…

—Eso es Tsu-kun, tú puedes lograrlo…

La voz de su madre alimentaba su determinación y sus ganas de realizar su objetivo. Él podía lograrlo, sabía en lo profundo de su interior que podía.

Solo un poco más.

—¡Mi Tsu-kun es tan lindo!

Nana con cámara en mano miraba con alegría y adoración al mayor de sus hijos tratando de realizar sus primeros pasos, pequeño Tsunayoshi Sawada había comenzado a tratar de ponerse de pie por sí mismo a la tierna edad de un año y dos meses.

Ella vio y gravo como con una gran voluntad Tsu-kun, aun temblando y con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, poco a poco esas pequeñas pierdas se movieron, una enfrente de otra, en forma temblorosa e inestable.

El pequeño Tsuna dio su primer paso.

Y luego otro y otro, hasta que aun con algo de problemas logro caminar seis pasos inestables, hasta que el cansancio venció y el bebé cayó sentado sobre su trasero protegido por los pañales esponjosos que llevaba.

— ¡Da!...

Pequeño Tsuan estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo ¡Lo había logrado! Por fin pudo caminar por sí mismo, una alegre risa salió de sus labios, su alegría resonando por todo el lugar. Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo en ese momento.

Grandes ojos llenos de alegría infantil se movieron por todos lados, un inusual brillo en esos orbes ámbar cuando encontró al otro pequeño ocupante de la habitación.

— ¡Edo!

Sus manos extendidas, queriendo llegar a su adorado hermano gemelo, Tsuna quería celebrar su logro con su persona más importante.

—Oh mi…—Nana estaba el cielo, observar a sus pequeños actuar así de lindos ¡Ella simplemente no podía dejar de grabar!

El segundo hijo de la familia Sawada, Zero Sawada (el ex cazador aun no sabía cómo había logrado mantener su nombre) miro como su hermano mayor daba sus primeros pasos y ahora lo llamaba con entusiasmo.

Grandes ojos lilas notaron la distancia que lo separaban de su hermano, para un adulto solo sería unos míseros tres pasos, pero para él en su pequeña forma resultaría un gran desafío.

Su pequeño ceño se frunció, si su hermano mayor lo llamaba pues él iría a su encuentro.

Había tenido un año y dos meses para acostumbrarse al hecho de volvió a nacer y que ahora tenía la mente de un adulto en el cuerpo de un bebé, había sido frustrante, tener la completa dependencia a otra gente, el tener que confiar en otros para cuidarlo no era algo con lo que estaba cómodo, pero se acostumbró.

Y siendo honesto consigo mismo había disfrutado el cuidado que sus padres le brindaban. Kiryuu Zero había olvidado lo que era sentirse querido y cuidado, luego Sawada Zero apreciaba cada momento como un tesoro.

Pero no todo era alegría.

No se podía evitar la frustración que sentía al, teóricamente saber cómo hacer las cosas más simples, pero ser físicamente imposible de realizar dichas acciones.

Como ahora por ejemplo.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el enorme trabajo que era ponerse de pie y caminar. Zero sabía, él tenía el conocimiento de cómo pararse y caminar, pero parece que solo sabía la teoría.

Su trasero cayó al suelo por tercera vez sin dar un solo paso.

¡Eso no era justo! Su hermano mayor lo había logrado y él teniendo años de experiencia y conocimiento en caminar no debería tener tanto problema ¿Cierto?

Una vez más volvió a caer.

Un puchero se formó en sus labios sin, ojos lilas de repente con lágrimas de frustración.

Esa era otra cosa de la cual Zero se dio cuenta, no importa que sus recuerdos y personalidad se mantuvieran, así como él no tenía el control sobre su cuerpo, tampoco lo tenía sobre sus sentimientos.

Incluso si supiera como hacerlo, su joven cuerpo aún no estaba listo para caminar.

Por lo que, incluso si se horrorizaba consigo mismo, si se sentía impotente o triste su joven cuerpo actuaba en consecuencia.

Y lloraba.

—Bu…

Pequeño Sawada Zero resoplo en un valiente intento en detener su llanto, pero le era imposible, Nana dejo de sonreír, poniendo la cámara a un lado, ella estaba a punto de ir a sostener a su hijo menor y tranquilizarlo.

Pero se le adelantaron.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Zero sintió más que vio a su hermano mayor a su lado, pequeñas manos, del mismo tamaño que las suyas propias, llegaron a su cabeza en un torpe masaje. Sawada Tsunayosi había llegado a su frustrado hermano menor, él se había movido en el momento en que sintió que Zero estaba a punto de llorar en frustración.

—¡Edo Ben…!

Palabras mal articuladas, toque inseguro pero lleno de afecto, eso fue todo lo que Zero necesito para calmarse, la mente adulta dentro del bebé no dejaba de sorprenderse del poder que su hermano mayor tenía sobre él, pero aun así…

—¡Ua!...

Amatista mirada, ahora libre de lágrimas, se animaron ante el confort que su hermano mayor brindaba, está bien, pequeño Zero decidió, no se iba a deprimir por no poder caminar aun, tenía tiempo, tarde o temprano él lo lograría.

—Edo…

—Una…

Los dos hermanos, se rieron en su exclusiva conversación, todo estaba bien, el pequeño momento de histeria infantil había sido superado gracias al rápido movimiento del mellizo mayor. Nana solo vio todo con amor y alegría en su mirada.

¡Sus pequeños eran tan lindos!

El lazo que esos dos compartían eran tan fuertes, ella no podía estar más feliz de ser bendecida por esos hermosos niños.

Y así dos días después, ella junto con su excitado marido, vieron al pequeño Zero lograr dar sus primeros pasos, siete pasos fueron los que Zero dio cuando al fin logro caminar, los siete pasos que debía de hacer para llegar al lado de su hermano mayor.

A la edad de un año y dos meses, los pequeños gemelos Sawada habían dado sus primeros pasos, justo para llegar un al lado del otro.

000

Vongola Nono, o Timotteo, como la familia y los escasos amigos lo conocían, dio un suspiro relajado mientras disfrutaba del clima que Japón ofrecía. Él estaba de vacaciones y de visita en el hogar del uno de sus subordinados y amigos de mayor confianza.

Se había decidido que merecía un descanso, la muerte de su hijo Feredico aun lo acosaba. El mundo en el que vivían era peligroso, lo sabía pero…haber enterrado a su hijo fue un duro golpe incluso para él.

Y para tener un momento de calma ahora estaba en Japón disfrutando el clima y relajándose con las atenciones de la amable Sawada Nana.

—¡Nii-san!

El anciano abrió los ojos para ver al pequeño Tsunayoshi caer al suelo luego de haber corrido y perder el equilibrio, un poco aturdido observo como el pequeño niño se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y un segundo después el niño de tres años lloraba a todo pulmón.

Él estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando sus afilados ojos fueron testigos de la llamas de la última voluntad rodeando al pequeño niño.

Llamas del cielo.

Estaba sorprendido, eran pocos los usuarios de llamas del cielo y aún más pocos los poseedores de tales llamas tan puras.

Un enorme potencial.

En su sorpresa y momentáneo entumecimiento, Timotteo solo pudo ver como Tsuna-kun luego era consolado por otro niño de su misma edad.

Su hermano menor.

Como todos, él también fue sorprendido por la llegada de gemelos, nadie había esperado el segundo hijo, aun así todos lo habían aceptado y tomado como una de las grandes sorpresas de la vida.

" _¿Zero-kun también tendrá llamas del cielo?"_

Era consciente de la descendencia de ambos niños se remitía hasta Primo, aun así solo Tsuna-kun parecía el único capaz de heredar la voluntad de Giotto, como Xanxus, Zero-kun no aparecía entre los herederos para ser el líder de Vongola.

—Está bien Nii-san…

Parecía que mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos, Zero había llegado a su hermano mayor y lo consolaba, el llanto se había detenido de inmediato con la presencia del pequeño albino ahí y ahora Tsuna tenía el ceño fruncido, pero por lo demás había dejado de llorar.

—No duele…

Una pequeña mueca de rebeldía y terquedad adornaba ese joven rostro, Tsunayoshi no quería llorar enfrente de su hermano menor, eso no era nada cool. Él era el mayor, debía ser fuerte.

Ojos amatistas brillaron de diversión y alegría, él casi podía adivinar los pensamientos de su hermano mayor, aun así él no dijo nada, después de todo, Zero entendía a la perfección el querer aparentar fuerza para no preocupar a tus seres queridos.

—Bueno…

Con asombroso poco esfuerzo, Tsuna supero el dolor de su caída y luego tomando la mano de su hermano menor, ambos fueron corriendo hacia donde sabían su madre estaba para pedirle algo de merienda.

Ellos tenían hambre.

Y Timotteo vio todo en silencio y asombro, él fue sorprendido cuando aquellas puras llamas del cielo habían rodeado al niño y luego cuando el gemelo menor se había acercado estas llamas habían creado lo que solo podía ser un pequeño capullo de protección ante ambos hermanos.

Él sabía que ambos niños no habían sido conscientes de tal muestra de dominio ante las llamas, y para que Tsuna-kun lo hiciera a una edad tan joven.

—Eres increíble Tsunayoshi-kun….

Zumbando en contemplación brevemente pensó si debía sellar esas llamas por un tiempo, pero al ver a los dos niños correr de la mano y con Tsuna instintivamente asegurándose que su gemelo menor estuviera a salvo, él decidió que no era necesario.

Tsuna tenía a alguien a quien deseaba proteger y él no iba a hacer nada para entorpecer tal determinación.

Y Timotteo nunca sabría lo que esa decisión conllevaría en el futuro, como años más adelante cuando mandara a su mejor hombre a entrenar al joven Tsunayoshi, un joven líder con muchas sorpresas aparecería para hacerse cargo de la décima generación de Vongola.

Justo como debía ser, el futuro traería un sin número de sorpresas para todos.

Nono lo esperaría con ansias.

0000

 **Omake.**

 **Mamá, Papá.**

En una pequeña sala en donde el piso estaba lleno de juguetes por todos lados, se encontraba un joven hombre rubio y ojos claros. El hombre estaba en el suelo, sentado al estilo indio tratando de hablar con la otra personita que tenían enfrente.

—Vamos Tsuna…di "papá"…

Grandes ojos ámbar brillantes y alegres le devolvían la mirada los suyos verde jade. El bebé de un año y medio miraba a su padre con una brillante sonrisa cuya brillantes rivalizaría con la del sol mismo.

—…¡Edo!...—La cantarina risa del bebé se escuchó por toda la habitación.

El hombre le sonrió a su hijo, lo levanto y lo puso a su altura para que sus miradas pudieran estar aún más centradas el uno con el otro.

—No es tan difícil Tsuna…solo tienes que decir p-a-p-á…

—…¡Edo!...—otra risa se logró escuchar.

—No Tsuna… "PAPÁ"….

—….¡Eo!...

—Tsuna ahora te comiste una letra…

—….¡Eo!...

El adulto negó con la cabeza divertido de decir "Edo" ahora decía "Eo". El mayor de sus hijos al parecer iba en retroceso al pronunciar sus primeras palabras, pero Tsuna se veía tan lindo y alegre que él lo dejo pasar, aún era muy pequeño para hablar de todos modos.

—No es justo que quieras forzar a Tsuna a que su primera palabra sea "papá" eso es hacer trampa y lo sabes…

La nueva voz sonó muy divertida, la cabeza del hombre volteo a la dirección de la voz para mirar a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño claro, con orbes ámbar ligeramente más oscuros que los de su hijo.

—En la guerra y el amor todo se vale…—el hombre sonaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—….Tramposo…—aun así la mujer no sonaba para nada molesta.

Nase entro por completo a la habitación caminando hacia el sofá para luego sentarse en él, mientras acomodaba al pequeño cuerpecito en sus brazos.

—¿Zero se quedó dormido?...—el hombre le sonrió a su dormido hijo menor mientras trataba de calmar un poco a su hiperactivo castaño.

—Tal parece que a Ze-kun lo duerme la música clásica…—ella había estado escuchando música clásica con el pequeño peliblanco cuando vio, un tanto asombrada y divertida como en cuanto el sonetos de Mozart comenzó su hijo se había quedado dormido casi al instante.

—¡Edo!...

Ambos padres miraron a Tsuna que se retorcía en los brazos del mayor estirando sus bracitos en la dirección en donde su madre y hermano estaban.

—No Tsuna…Papá…—comento distraídamente el joven hombre mientras se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo del suelo.

—¡Eno!...

Los gritos del menor provocaron que el bebé dormido se removiera en los brazos de su madre para que luego abriera sus ojos con un tono inusual de orbes lilas se enfocaran en su hermano mayor.

El hermano mayor sonrió con mucha más alegría cuando vio a su hermano despierto, así la cosas, pequeño Tsuna aun en los brazos de su padre…

—¡Zero!...

El hombre se congelo en su camino hacia su esposa y la mujer abrió los ojos muy sorprendidos.

—¡Zero!...¡Zero!...¡Zero!...—y lo repetía una y otra vez riendo alegremente mientras miraba a su hermano gemelo.

Los adultos se quedaron callados un rato, dejando que solo el "Zero, Zero" sea escuchado por el lugar.

—Al parecer ambos perdimos…¿Cierto?...—la mujer fue la primera en hablar. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa de resignación en su rostro.

—No es justo…todos mis esfuerzos en vano…—refunfuño el hombre, sentándose ahora en el sofá junto a su esposa.

Tsuna aun trataba de llegar a su hermano, repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez, aun estando en los brazos de su padre y este todavía refunfuñando lo acerco hacia el menor de los gemelos.

—…Zero…—

La pequeña manita de Tsuna se posó suavemente en la redonda mejilla de su hermano, suaves ojos ámbar se encontraron con las amatistas delotro. Ambos bebés se quedaron viendo mutuamente perdidos en su propio mundo, hasta que….

—…Tsuna…—Los padres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar las primeras palabras del menor de los gemelos.

—…Zero…—

—…Tsuna….—

—..Zero…—

—…Tsuna….—

—…Zero…—

—…Tsuna….—

Los bebés se llamaban mutuamente bajo a atónica mirada de sus padres.

—De alguna forma…esto se vio venir…—comento un tanto nerviosa pero a la vez encantada la madre.

—Ni "mamá" ni "papá" sino "Tsuna y Zero" ¿eh?...—

El padre sonaba muy divertido pero un tanto resignado.

—…Tsuna…—

—…Zero….—

—…Tsuna…—

—…Zero….—

Y los gemelos continuaron llamándose hasta que ambos se cansaron y se durmieron. En la misma cuna y sin soltar sus pequeñas manitas.

Solo uno de los tantos momentos de amor fraternal que ambos pequeños realizarían incontables veces a lo largo de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Con esto la aptitud de Tsuna cambiara, no me gusta mucho su personalidad en cannon, algunas veces queria golpearlo de frustracion XD y bueno, en mi fic el sera un poco diferente, el hecho de ser hermano mayor y ya no tener el sello de Timoteo afectara mucho. No sera un dameTsuna al meos XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, comentarios y criticias son bien recibidos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo!**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Sucedió cuando tenía solo cuatro cinco años, bueno casi entrando a los cinco.

Zero nunca había pensado demasiado acerca de su apariencia, en su mundo donde existían tipos capaces de crear fuego o hielo, látigos de sangre o sacar electricidad desde sus dedos, tener cabello plateado y ojos lilas no era algo a lo que atribuir como exótico.

Pero eso era antes.

Como cazador él nunca fue ciego a la imperfección humaba, sabía cómo crueles esos débiles seres podían llegar a ser, nadie era perfecto, no existía algo completamente bueno o algo completamente malo, él lo sabía.

Aun así como Kiryuu Zero él nunca fue interrogado o molestado por su inusual apariencia, sus padres tenia coloración similar, los cazadores sabían el porqué de sus genes, su hermano era igual, y ya luego en la academia a los vampiros les podría importar menos el color de su cabello u ojos.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Parecía que los niños con los que estaba siendo obligado a convivir encontraban como una ofensa personal que él tuviera cabello plata y ojos lilas.

—Pareces un completo fenómeno…

—Te vez extraño con ese pelo y esos ojos…

— ¡Quizás ni siquiera es humano!

—¿Seguro eres hermano de Sawada? No te pareces en nada, quizás eres adoptado…

—Sus padres no lo deben de querer…

—Es un fenómeno…

Sawada Zero ignoraba las burlas que los demás tiraban hacia él, era demasiado viejo (en mente y alma al menos) como para verse afectado por tales palabras infantiles. Eso no quería decir que le gustara, su joven rostro estaba lleno de una mueca de enojo y frustración.

¿Frustración por qué?

Porque él, muy a su disgusto, era demasiado pequeño y _débil,_ como para enseñarle una lección a esos mocosos.

—Hablando de Sawada ¿No es patético? Es un inútil, no puede ni jugar con los demás sim ponerse a llorar…

Esa declaración seguida con las risas y burlas hacia su hermano fue lo que colmo la poca paciencia de Sawada Zero.

No importaba si los demás niños eran dos años mayor que él, o más grandes. No importaba que fueran tres y él solo uno.

Nadie se burlaba de su hermano.

Lo perfecto habría sido haberle dado una lección a esos niños, él había sido un cazador, había luchado con monstros mucho más fuertes (había peleado, vivido y salido victorioso contra purasangres por Dios) su espartano maestro le enseño como luchar, como hacer daño con el menor esfuerzo. Era una lástima, que todo ese conocimiento, toda aquella experiencia, fuera inútil en ese momento. Justo como sucedió hace unos pocos años atrás, cuando había querido caminar, incluso si sabía cómo hacer las cosas, su cuerpo no estaba listo para realizarlo.

¿Un niño de cuatro años contra tres de seis años?

El resultado había sido obvio desde el inicio, el adulto en ese joven cuerpo solo fue impotente a ver, sentir y experimentar como era sostenido por dos de sus brabucones mientras el tercero lo golpeaba.

El cazador había experimentado cosas peores que esta, pero el niño de cuatro años que era en ese momento era impotente, su piel demasiado delicada y sus umbrales de dolor nada desarrollados. Así que como era normal, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos para disgusto del ex cazador.

—¡Zero!

Un niño normal apenas habría podido recordar lo que paso después, pero el que una vez fue Kiryuu Zero, si lo hacía.

Recordaba todo a la perfecion.

Tsuna había llegado.

Y llego con una expresión que Zero nunca habría esperado ver en su hermano, en sus cortos años de vida (esta vida) jamás había visto enojado a Tsuna, frustrado, un poco incómodo, pero nunca enojado.

Esos ojos ámbar habían brillado de una furia tal que parecían quemar todo a su paso ¿Era posible para un niño tan pequeño? De no haberlo visto por sí mismo, él no lo habría creído para nada. Zero reinicio su lucha, era imposible que su hermano, tan enojado como estaba, pudiera hacer algo, esto solo terminaría con los de ellos sufriendo una paliza.

O eso debió haber pasado.

Ahora, Zero sabía que nunca había que subestimar a alguien por su apariencia, recordaba a Aidou que a pesar de ser el más pequeño de la clase nocturna, el tipo fácilmente podría aplastar los huesos de un hombre adulto sin sudar.

O Yuuki que con su pequeño y frágil aspecto una vez que regreso a su forma de vampiro era casi invencible para cualquier persona. El antiguo cazador sabía que la apariencia de uno nunca demostraba la verdadera fuerza que poseía.

Pero esto era ridículo.

Ojos amatista vieron con incredulidad como su hermano mayor, de su misma estatura y edad, le daba un puño directo a la cara del tipo que había estado golpeando a Zero anteriormente.

El niño mayor cayo hacia atrás, sus manos a su nariz, miro hacia arriba para ver a su atacante para ver al hermano mayor de raro niño Sawada. Fueron solo unos pocos segundos en donde nadie se movió, hasta que Sawada Tsunayoshi hablo, con una voz tan gélida muy impropia para un niño tan pequeño.

—No te perdonare por lastimar a Zero…

Y así la lucha de dos niños de cuatro años contra tres de seis dio inicio. Cuando los maestros llegaron encontraron a tres niños llorando, a los gemelos Sawadas golpeados y con raspones y suprimiendo sus propias lágrimas.

Tsuna tenía un firme agarre en su hermano, tratando de protegerlo con su propio pequeño cuerpo, Zero no soltaba a su gemelo, debía asegurarse que estaba bien. Aun así en sus ojos, bajo aquellas lagrimas involuntarias que trataba de suprimir, había un brillo de contemplación.

 _¿Había visto…llamas en la frente de su hermano?_

Fue solo un segundo, pero Zero sabía que lo había visto, no había sido su imaginación. Zero no lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría, parecía que este mundo…no era tan tranquilo como había pensado originalmente.

Pero pensaría en eso en otro momento, ahora mientras miraba a su madre llegar a la oficina del director luego de que todos habían dicho sus versiones de la historia, el pequeño Zero tenía otros asuntos en mente. Como por ejemplo…

" _Soy débil…"_

Él pensó, cuerpo blando, resistencia nula, la frustración de inutilidad lo consumía, él fue y siempre ser aun protector, este incidente, tan pequeño como era, le recordó que él debía ser fuerte si quería proteger a sus seres queridos.

No quería perderlos.

 _No de nuevo._

Así que se haría fuerte, más fuerte que cualquiera. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir sin arrepentimientos y capaz de proteger a su preciada personas. La resolución llenaba su mente, Zero estaba determinado a cumplir sus objetivos y metas.

Él se haría más fuerte.

Desconocido para Zero, su hermano mayor tenía los mismos pensamientos en ese momento.

Tsuna nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida al ver a su querido hermano menor siendo retenido y maltratado por esos chicos, él se había movido sin pensarlo siguiera, y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba entregando torpes golpes a donde cayeran.

Pero eso no era suficiente, se dio cuenta, cuando su madre curaba sus heridas y las de su hermano que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Y era algo que debía cambiar ¿Cómo proteger a su familia si era así de débil?

Debía cambiar.

Se convertiría en alguien capaz de proteger con sus propias manos a su familia, a su hermano, a su madre y quizás a su padre también.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se convertiría en el más fuerte de todos.

Ambos hermanos tenían un solo pensamiento en sus mentes.

Proteger.

0000

Nana observo a los dos pequeños frente ellas, esos ojos tan diferentes tenían un brillo determinado muy similar, lila y ámbar devolviéndole la mirada a ella, no había ruego en esos ojos, simplemente un pedido que para los pequeños era muy importante.

— ¿Esta seguros?

Lo niños asintieron, y ella sabía que no podía negarles eso.

—De acuerdo, los inscribiré mañana mismo…—ella sonrió, Nana podía ser un poco ingenua y tener la mente en las nubes la mayoría del tiempo, pero aun así era una madre que se preocupaba por sus hijos.

Y sabía que esto era de suma importancia para sus bebés.

Así que ella acepto, a pesar del pedido tan poco ortodoxo, supuso que no sería malo, además siendo sincera, la madre sentía que esto sería mejor, si sus hijos aprendían a defenderse por sí mismos, incidentes como el de la semana pasada no se repetiría.

Así que inscribiría a sus hijos en clases de defensa personal.

Puesto que ella no podía hacer mucho contra la intimidación en la escuela, ella al menos se aseguraría que sus bebés sepan defenderse, no es como si ella promoviera que Tsuna y Zero peleen, pero tampoco dejaría que alguien los lastime.

Y si aprender a defenderse a sí mismos ayudaría pues que así sea.

Una semana después pequeños Zero y Tsuna entraban a su primera clase de karate para niños.

Otro significativo cambio para el futuro del joven heredero Vongola

* * *

 **Que les pareció? Me gusta mucho escribir de la infancia de estos hermanos! Espero les haya gustado, cualquier crítica es buen recibida!**

 **Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nop, no lo he dejado, mis hiatus son alto inconsistentes pero no dejo mis hištorias.**

* * *

Su hermano menor era un genio.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que Sawada Tsunayoshi llego, ahora con cinco años en toda las de la ley y a tres meses de iniciar su cases de defensa personal, se dio cuenta rápidamente que Zero tenía una asombrosa habilidad para las peleas.

Cada movimiento era hecho con suma precisión, aprendido en asombrosa rapidez y si bien aún carecía de la fuerza necesaria ya que aún no tenía los músculos desarrollados, rápidamente se puso en la cima de los demás miembros de la clase.

Era increíble.

Y no era solo ahí, en la escuela también se demostraba lo diferente que era Zero de los demás, sus notas siempre eran buenas y sabia la mayoría de las preguntas de las maestras, incluso muchas veces daba respuestas demasiado maduros para su edad.

Tsuna estaba tan orgulloso.

Y era por ese mismo orgullo hacia su hermano menor que no podía quedarse atrás, él también debía demostrar que era lo suficientemente fuerte como proteger a los suyos. Tsuna no podría tener las habilidades que Zero tenia, pero su determinación lo compensaba muy bien, son contar que él tenía algo que Zero no.

Un instinto sorprendente.

Si Zero dominaba con suma facilidad lo que su maestro mostraba, entonces Tsuna tenía un sentido innato para ganar a sus oponentes con el menor esfuerzo posible, era como si supiera de donde lo atacaría su oponente.

Para el maestro de ambos chicos era fascinante.

Desafortunadamente para Tsuna sus grados academinos no eran los mejores, pero con la ayuda de su gemelo lograba salir de algún modo, y fue quizás por su aparente torpeza en las materias junto con su pasividad ante las burlas que de repente era llamado

Dane-Tsuna.

Por supuesto Zero odiaba ese apodo, pero por más que trataba no podía dejar que los otros niños llamaran a su hermano por su nombre solamente. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue retomar ciertos antiguos comportamientos.

Y así Zero tubo el apodo de puño plateado.

La imaginación de los niños de Nanimori no era muy buena a la hora de poner sobrenombres parecía.

Aun así, incluso con el inmaduro bulyng a su alrededor los hermanos Sawada continuaron sus vidas, protegiéndose unos a otros, con Zero llegando a un acuerdo y dejando su antigua vida de cazador en el pasado y con Tsuna teniendo más y más confianza en sí mismo.

Zero se fue acostumbrando a ser hermano menor, a ser humano de nuevo y a aceptar el hecho que los vampiros tal parece en este mundo eran un mito en verdad, todo habría continuado bien, habría seguido su vida como un humano y hermano menor con una racha de protección.

Habría sido una vida tan tranquila hasta que lo conoció a _él_

Tenía diez años, un poco más alto, iba de camino a su casa luego de su entrenamiento en el dojo, Tsuna no iba con él puesto que se había enfermado y estaba en cama, por lo que ese día le tocaba regresar a casa solo.

Fue cuando lo vio.

Él ya no tenía sus sentidos cazadores y mucho menos vampiros, pero aun así algo en su interior sintió algo diferente en el otro chico que estaba a unos metros frente suyo. Corto cabello negro, fríos ojos de un azul oscuro, como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte….

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se abalanzara contra un chico claramente entrando a la adolescencia con ropas descuidadas.

Zero solo vio todo.

La velocidad y fuerza de ese niño no eran normales para alguien de su edad, simplemente no era normal que alguien apenas pasando los diez años fuera así de fuerte.

Zero no contaba, él tenía una ventaja que los demás no tenían.

Sorpresa mezclada con curiosidad fue lo que le insto a quedarse y seguir viendo al otro chico darle una paliza al adolescente, su adulta mente notando los puntos fuertes y débiles del de cabello negro, había un gran talento junto con ardió entrenamiento noto, así como también un gran deseo de lucha.

Le recordaba un poco a Kaito.

Aunque no sabía porque.

Así que se quedó y observo al chico luchar contra ¿Ahora eran dos más? Oponentes para el chico aparecían de la nada. Bueno lo miro luchar, en otro momento habría tratado de ayudar, pero el de cabello negro parecía que este tenía las cosas bajo control, así que solo vio.

O ese era el plan.

Otro chico había aparecido (en serio ¿De dónde salían todos esos chicos y porque querían pelear con el pelinegro?) tan ocupado con los otros dos, el extraño luchados no se había dado cuenta del furtivo oponente que tenía atrás.

Sin pensarlo Zero ya se estaba moviendo.

—Detesto a la gente que ataca por la espalda…

Fue lo último que escucho el adolescente que planeaba golpear la parte posterior del demonio de cabello, negro antes de caer en la inconciencia por un ataque, el cual (irónicamente) le fue dado por la espalda.

—Pero atacar por la espalda tiene sus ventajas…—pequeño Zero de diez años asintió para sí mismo, podría haber sido algo hipócrita de su parte pero, en una pelea todo se valía.

Lo importante era ganar.

Un segundo después Zero tenía que esquivar un golpe que iba directo hacia su rostro, el puño había llegado directo de la nada, lo había sorprendido tanto, sobre todo porque no espero de quien venía ese puño.

—¿Qué demonios?

—No te metas herbívoro…

Hibari Kyoya definitivamente odiaba que se metieran entre él y sus precias, odiaba que los débiles herbívoros pensaran que podían hacer algo por él, a solo once años era muy arrogante lo sabía, pero esto era algo que se había ganado a pulso.

—Oye detente ¿Eres un idiota o qué?— el menor de los gemelos Sawada no le agradaba que el chico a quien había querido ayudar ahora estaba muy empeñado en tratar de golpearlo, Zero solo esquivaba, su ceño estaba fruncido, tanto como no quería pelear contra el otro, su poca paciencia se estaba agotado.

Era extraño para los que pasaban y miraban la escena, dos niños de diez y once años peleando con movimientos que no deberían verse en niños tan pequeños, los adultos ni siquiera podían tratar de detenerlos más que todo por miedo de recibir ellos el golpe.

Solo habían pasado unos minutos y la paciencia de Zero se agotó.

—Te die que te detuvieras ¡Idiota!— con el ceño fruncido y lleno de frustración, el puño de Zero fue bien puesto en la coronilla de la cabeza del pelinegro, lo suficiente como para dejar una protuberancia y que este callera al sueño de rostro.

En el silencio que siguió, Zero trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Por qué demonios me atacaste? Solo te ayude, ingrato…—su ceño fruncido en molestia, cruzo sus brazos y miro al pelinegro que aún no levantaba su rostro del suelo.

Segundos después Hibari Kyoya comenzó a levantarse.

Su mano fue hacia su cabeza, donde había sentido el golpe, sus movimientos lentos a causa del aturdimiento producto de su sorpresa. Ese chico lo había golpeado y fue de una forma que no parecía le costara gran esfuerzo hacerlo.

¿Qué demonios?

Levanto la cabeza y luego ojos plata chocaron contra los amatista del otro.

—Tú no eres un herbívoro…—fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, intensos ojos plata viendo a esos amatista, Hibari podía decirlo, incluso si él era un niño, incluso si aún tenía once años, sabía leer esos amatistas.

Los ojos de ese extraño niño que lo había golpeado eran completamente diferente a cualquiera que haya visto hasta ahora, no era solo por el extraño color, sino por la profundidad de esa mirada, había una fuerza que ni siquiera en adultos había visto.

Esa mirada le intrigo.

Aun así…

—Pero no eres un carnívoro….

Se levantó del suelo sin quitar la mirada del otro niño que lo miraba con extrañeza, no era para menos, Zero había sido llamado muchas cosas, pero "herbívoro" y "carnívoro" era la primera vez que se referían de esa forma de él.

¿De qué demonios hablaba ese chico?

Pero Hibari no contesto y en su lugar comenzó a acercarse hacia el menor, sus ojos tenían un brillo de aprobación cuando el albino no retrocedió ni un centímetro ante su acercamiento, luego ambos niños estaban cerca, uno solo ligeramente más alto que el otro.

Ni uno ni el otro sabia cuanto tiempo se quedaron solo así viéndose frente a frente, Zero sin saber qué hacer y Hibari llegando a la conclusión de como clasificar a este chico. Al final el pelinegro llego a una conclusión, al hacerlo se alejó satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Nos volveremos a ver….

Y con eso se alejó dejando atrás a un aturdido Zero que solo podía ver la espalda del otro irse ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía ni lo entendía ¿Quién era ese tipo? Otro misterio que no sabía si lograría resolver en el futuro. Aun así había algo en su interior que le advertía que acababa de meterse a sí mismo en problemas.

O más específicamente en una situación problemática que solo le traería dolores de cabeza en el futuro.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sentía como si de repente sus días tranquilos se acaban de terminar.

Maldita sea…

0000

En otro lado de la ciudad, el gemelo mayor Sawada Tsunayoshi, sin saber del encuentro de su hermano miro al otro joven que tenía enfrente, el otro chico le tendía la mano, ojos oscuros brillando en calidez y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lentamente él tomo la mano, una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, este sería uno de sus mejores recuerdos de la niñez, el primero en que no estaría involucrado su hermano gemelo, esta sería la memoria donde descansaría el día en que conoció a su primer amigo.

—Seremos grandes amigo Tsuna…

—Muchas gracias…Yamamoto-kun…

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo está hecho, y la trama llegará. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
